Stay
by Rubyrose82
Summary: 3x22 end of episode cannon. After their kiss outside of Granny's Emma and Killian retire to his hotel room for the night, smut ensues! I know there are a million of these out there, it's just my take on it. Sorry I'm so bad at summaries:)


Her lips felt like heaven. This was nothing like their previous kisses. This one was tender, loving, and full of hope and possibility. It was the kind of kiss that took their breath away.

Emma thought back to the book. How they were both in it now, and what it meant. She learned in the pages that when she ripped his sleeve and fell into that portal, he willingly followed her.

Of course he didn't know that she knew he voluntarily jumped through a time portal to be with her. To insure she wouldn't be alone. Emma never had a man put her first like that. He would do anything for her, no strings attached, and demanded nothing him return.

That kind of love and commitment was unfamiliar to her, and it scared her. He traded his ship for her. The thing he had loved for hundreds of years, his home. All for the possibility to see her again. But she was done being scared. They both had waited long enough, especially him.

The kiss was getting a little too hot and heavy to continue outside of Granny's diner. She broke the kiss resting her forehead on his. "Are you still staying at Granny's?" Emma smiled. Killian looked confused, but answered, "Yes, of course. Why?" Emma gave him a half smile and lifted her eyebrows. It was usually him giving her the smolder look, not her.

She leaned back slanting her lips over his once again. This time was straight to the point. Her tongue smoothed over his lips, demanding entrance which he happily granted. They fought for dominance, tongues mingling, hands in each others hair. Emma could taste the rum on his tongue.

She then stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him, walking him towards the alley behind the diner. Before he could question her lips were on his again. She pinned him to the wall pressing her body against his.

He could see the lust in her green orbs as she playfully tugged a his bottom lip. Her hands then moved from his hair down to his neck, then to his chest. She raked her nails over his vest and down towards his trousers.

She cupped his generous bulge and he moaned into her mouth. Emma giggled a little returning to his lips, kissing him with everything she had. His mind was racing. They could hear the party going on, just on the other side of the brick wall.

Emma then stepped back and shrugged off her jacket, dropping it on ground just in front of her. Emma flashed a devilish grin placing her finger against her lips, signalling him to be silent. "Promise you can keep quiet?", she whispered in his ear. Killian looked puzzled but before he could protest she sank to the ground, kneeling in front of him. Her leather jacket softening the hard surface under her knees.

Emma's hands went straight to his laces, undoing them with ease. She knew she had to make this relatively quick, not wanting anyone catching the town sheriff sucking off the local pirate behind Granny's.

"Emma", it sounded like a choked cry rather than a plea. "Shhhh, you wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us now would you?" He nodded, completely wrecked. She simply smiled and went back to her task.

But when she pulled down his trousers her mouth dropped. She knew he was big. The leather pants weren't exactly subtle, but nothing prepared her for what was bobbing proudly before her. He wasn't just big, he was huge.

She licked her lips and went to work. Taking him in her hand, feeling the soft velvety shaft in her grasp. With only a few pumps she could feel his cock twitch, hardening further when she licked a long strip from base to tip. She felt him shudder at her touch, his breathing hitched at every flick of her tongue.

She felt so powerful, knowing he was putty in her hands. His hook dug into the brick behind him as he swallowed a moan. At this point she had gotten him so worked up he had precum beading at the tip. She darted out her tongue tasting him.

He definitely hadn't expected his night to end up this way. At best he thought he would end up alone in his room with only his thoughts of Emma and his hand to satisfy his needs, this however was much better.

He couldn't believe that Emma, his Emma, the woman he has wanted from day one had her pretty pink lips wrapped completely around his cock. She then took him fully in her mouth, bobbing her head, hollowing out her cheeks, swirling her tongue around his tip.

Emma used the her hand to pump what her mouth couldn't and added more pressure. He swallowed his moans as Emma sped up her pace. She felt him getting harder in her mouth. He tangled his right hand in her hair guiding her faster. She took everything he was giving her, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat.

Emma knew he didn't have long. Killians breathing was becoming more erratic. Just as he started to gently thrust into her mouth, he lost it. His seed spilling into her, coating her throat in hot bursts. She slowed but still continued to suck, milking him dry, making sure to wring every bit of pleasure he had.

"Bloody hell", Killian sighed as Emma made her way back up off her knees. Knowing that they would probably be bruises there in the morning but she didn't care. "I'll meet you in your room in ten minutes," Emma smiled, rocking back on her feet.

"I knew you couldn't resist me forever, love," Killian teased. She smiled, placing a quick chaste kiss on his lips before walking back into Granny's leaving Killian alone in the alley with his trousers still hanging low on his hips, and his mouth wide open.

He quickly tucked himself back into his pants and re-tied his laces. Then snuck around the back trying not to attract too much attention.

He sat next to Leroy only half listening to the dwarfs conversation at the bar. His mind was still occupied with thoughts of Emma. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his existence.

Emma walked into to the diner with a little extra pep in her step. For the first time in her life she was excited about a man, not scared. No alarm bells were going off telling her to get the hell out of there, or any sense of regret.

She had been through so much, saving Henry, the town, breaking curses, traveling through strange realms and time portals, she just wanted a break from the responsibilities of being the Savior. And with Hook she didn't feel like the Savior, she just felt like Emma. He made her feel safe and loved. The sensation was unfamiliar, but she wasn't backing down or pushing him away this time.

Emma made her way to Henry who was still looking at the book, still in awe that now both his mom's stories were on those pages. She sat next to him in the booth. She could feel Killian's eyes on her. She did her best not to look completely smitten, but her mother sensed Emma's joy.

"Everything alright, Emma? You look different," Snow asked, calming Neal who was cooing in her arms. "I'm just happy to be back, that's all," Emma lied fairly convincingly. She was just thinking that finally she would be able to have a break from all the drama that small town storybrooke had to offer when in walks Robin.

The woman they had brought back from the enchanted forest was his wife and Regina was livid. Claiming that once again she ruined her life, just like her mother did.

Anything Emma had to say was no use, she needed time and space. Both her parents were trying to tell Emma that it would all be fine in the end, but Emma still felt guilty. She took away her chance at a happy ending.

She wanted to run after her but Killian grabbed her arm. "Let her go, love. There is no use talking to her when she gets like this," Killian tried to explain. "You're right, It's just, I can never win. My job is never done! Can't I just go one day without a crisis?" Henry assured her that everything will be alright.

He told her that it would probably be best for him to go home with Regina tonight. That she needed him right now. Emma of course agreed, thinking it would be good for everyone.

She still wanted Killian, despite everything that had gone down in the last twenty minutes. She still couldn't get him out of her head. Leroy said he would walk him to Regina's; Henry grabbed his backpack and made his way through the door.

Now she just had to figure out some way to explain this to her parents. She locked her eyes with Killian's and gave him a nod. No words were needed; he knew exactly what she meant.

He made his way across the floor and up the stairs to his room. Now all she had left were her parents. Who she knew were not going to be as easy to deceive. Ruby was clearing off a table next to them when she thought of the perfect excuse.

"Look, mom, dad, I'm going to go out with Ruby tonight, so don't wait up," Emma muttered, giving Ruby a pleading eye. "Yeah, Nothing says girls night like three bottles of rose and a whole season of New Girl dvr'd," Ruby grinned.

"Oh, I wish I could come but I'm lucky to get two hours of sleep between the two of us with a newborn, wouldn't be very fair condemn David to that fate," Snow giggled, looking at David.

"We'll have to do something together later than," Ruby promised. Snow went on to tell them that they needed to head home and get Neal to bed. Emma continued to smile as she waved them out the front door; as soon as the door shut Ruby shook her head.

"We aren't hanging out tonight are we?" Emma flashed a cheeky smile and shook her head. She turned around making her way up the stairs. "You owe me," Ruby yelled as she cleared off the last of the tables in the now empty diner.

Emma finally made her way up the stairs and down the hallway of the inn. Her heart was racing. Was she really going to do this? Opening her heart again, let Killian break down her walls? If she was being honest with herself she already knew Killian had her heart, he had for a long time.

She approached his room raising her fist to knock on the door. Emma knocked on the wood door twice, he opened it without pause.

Killian could hear his own heart beat, and he was worried she could hear it too. Here she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she was at his door.

Ever since their rendezvous in the alley, all Killian could do was think about all the unspeakable things he wanted to do to her. And now that she was actually here, he froze.

"I believe I was promised a night cap, I'm here to collect," Emma teased, giving him a sultry smirk. "A night cap?" Killian asked raising one of his eye brows. "I don't remember that conversation. Care to enlighten me?" he gestured her to come in.

"Well, I was in a tavern the other night, and a tall, dark, handsome pirate invited me back to his ship, but we were unfortunately interrupted," Emma teased as she walked into his room.

"Interrupted by what? Or whom?" Killian ask, taking a step towards her. They were now mere inches away. "His equally handsome other half," she smirked. "It's true that I wanted Captain Hook, but I need Killian Jones."

Killian couldn't fathom the words coming out of her mouth. She accepted both of who he was, the charming Killian Jones and fearsome Captain Hook. And she not only wanted him, but needed him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out," They were now nose to nose. He leaned in closer slanting his lips over hers placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was nothing like any of their kiss outside Granny's. This one was a delicate dance that made her whole self sing.

Emma's body melted into his, bringing her hand to his cheek deepening the kiss. He could feel her tongue against the seam of his bottom lip. He parted his mouth ever so slightly letting her control the depth.

His hand soon found its way to the small of her back tracing his way to her soft locks, tangling his fingers in her hair. The soft sensual kiss was escalating fast into a full on passionate makeout.

She almost felt like a horney teenager sneaking a boy into her room trying not to get caught by her parents. At this point there were tongues mingling and hands roaming over every inch of each others bodies.

Killian broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. "As much as I want you, Emma, we can take this slow if you want. We don't have to do anything. I am content with just having you in my arms," Killian sighed, giving her a sweet smile.

"I told you, Killian. I need you," she whispered while running her hands up and down his chest.

"I was hoping you would say that, because you put me in a very comfortable position earlier in that alley. You see, it's very bad form to leave a lady wanting and unsatisfied, and now you leave me no choice but to repay in full," Killian growled, backing her up and pushing her against the door.

Emma laughed, "Who says I was unsatisfied? Maybe I like watching you come undone." He pressed his body against her, kissing her again until they both gasped for air.

Emma then went for his vest, trying to unbutton it as fast as she could, but he stopped her in her tracks. "No, No, No, darling. I've been waiting for you for far too long. I intend to take my time with you.

There are some things I've wanted to do to you since before that bloody beanstalk and I'm determined to show you just how cherished and treasured you are. By time I'm done with you I want you begging for me to take you, to make you come, over and over again. Until the only word you can remember is my name."

She could see the lust in his eyes. From that moment on Emma knew there was no coming back. He's barely touched her and she can already feel an ocean between her legs. If only his words were doing this to her she couldn't wait to see what his other attributes had to offer.

He then backed away from her ever so slightly, taking off his vest and shirt, his eyes never leaving Emma's. He left everything else on wanting it to be about her.

She loved watching him undress, every scar, every muscle was perfect. It was the first time she had seen his full brace. It covered the full length of his arm, buckles keeping it in place. They were both just two broken souls just trying to make one another whole again.

She smiled, buzzing with arousal. She could see he was too. His leathers looked incredibly uncomfortable. She took this opportunity to shrug off her leather jacket.

He then found his way back to her lips. His hand traveled down to the seam of her shirt. His calloused fingers finding their way up the flat planes of her abs. Her soft skin was so inviting.

She could could then feel him palming her left breast through the lace of her bra. Emma let out a loud moan when he discovered her over sensitive nipple. He was torturing her. It was so good yet not enough. The fabric of her shirt and bra numbed every sensation.

"Killian, Please," Emma pleaded. He let out a half growl half laugh. His his hand then made it back down to the seam of her shirt and pulled it off of her.

Killian gazed in awe, her breasts covered in white lace. Her nipples were so hard he could see them through the garment.

"I could get used to this relms' version of a corset, but how the bloody hell do you get it off," Killian laughed.

"Don't worry, even men born in this world have trouble with this part." She simply reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders down to the floor.

He had no words. He probably looked like a virgin seeing breasts for the first time, but he didn't care.

Emma smiled, "See something you?" His mouth was back on hers before she had the chance to finish her question. Which of course she knew the answer to.

Killian kissed his way down her neck, nibbling and lightly biting her collarbone, and down to her newly exposed breasts. He wasted no time, lavishing one while his hand kneaded the other. Killian lightly nipped at the rosy bud then smoothing it over with his tongue.

Her hands went to his hair, pulling at his dark locks. "Fuck, Killian" She could feel him smile as he kissed his way down her stomach. Kneeling before her she could feel his breath so close to where she needed him.

He looked up at her as if asking permission. She nodded and that was all the permission he needed. He one handedly unbuttoned her pants with ease and slid them down her hips.

He could practically smell her arousal. She stepped out of her jeans, now she was the one who was completely wrecked. Her breathing increased as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have the most gorgeous legs in all the realms?" Killian growled, making his way back up her body continuing to kiss her passionately.

Her arms found their way around his neck. His hand and hook traced the sides of her body until they found her lace covered ass. He kneaded the flesh then lifted her up.

Emma got the message and hooked her legs around his waist, walking them both to his bed. Killian laid her down gently on the comforter, his lips never leaving hers.

He started to kiss down her body once more, nibbling, sucking and tasting every inch of her skin. Killian settled himself between her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs, inching closer and closer to her most sensitive area.

Her senses were on overload. Emma could feel her heart beating faster, her breathing hitched when he darted out his tongue, touching her lace covered sex. She moaned knowing that her panties were muting every sensation.

"Tell me, Emma. Are you wet for me?" She couldn't string together one coherent thought. She simply let out a groan, her eyes still locked with his.

Killian used his right hand and teeth to slowly pull down her now soaked panties. "Killian" He chucked, "All I want you to do, love, is lay back and let me take care of you. I want to see how many time I can make you come."

Kissing his way down her legs, he discarded her underwear witht the rest of her clothes before settling back between her legs. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder giving him better access to her folds, that were dripping with her arousal.

"Fuck, Emma. Were you like this the whole time? A man could get drunk off your scent." He then dipped his head down licking a long stripe through her sopping folds, tasting her for the first time.

Killian still couldn't believe any of this was real and he only had one chance to make a first impression in this area, and he didn't intend to let her down.

He wanted her to be completely sated when he was done with her, so he went back to work. Circling her clit, sucking and laving the sensitive bud with his tongue. Emma's hands flew to his hair, pulling the strands keeping him where she wanted him.

The sensation was overwhelming. Every nerve was on end. She had no idea what had come over her but her hips started to rock against his face trying to get closer and closer to him.

"Fuck me," Emma moaned. Killian chuckled, "Patience, love. We will get to that I promise." He continued to suck her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it, giving her satisfying constant pressure.

Emma felt a fire starting in her belly embarrassingly fast. Where the hell did he learn this? On second thought she didn't want to think about that. She couldn't imagine the amount of sexual partners a man that's been alive over three hundred years must have acquired.

They hadn't even gotten to the main course and he already gave her more pleasure than any of her previous partners. She found that most men don't like going down on women, but Killian seemed to enjoy it just as much as she did.

And she found that any man that did go down on her always bragged more about pleasuring their previous partners rather than actually pleasing her, but Killian was not most men.

She just hoped she could bring him even half the amount of pleasure he was giving her. Emma had always been a very confident lover, but their was something about Killian that made her incredibly nervous. Maybe it was the fact that this was no one night stand. It was real, her feelings for him were intense.

Before she could complete her thought she was right on the edge. Emma could feel her orgasm ripping through her, he never slowed. Still relentlessly lapping at her folds and flicking her clit trying to draw out maximum pleasure from her body.

"Please, Killian don't stop." Her breathing became erratic; she had to bite her lip just to stop herself from screaming.

He eased her down slowly from her high drinking in her release. He left a parting kiss to her mound and looked up at her.

"I never took Emma Swan as a beggar," He mocked, nipping the inside of her thighs. "I wouldn't say I was begging, besides I remember you mentioning I would be screaming your name when you were done with me," Emma teased.

"Oh that's because I'm nowhere near done with you, Swan," Killian promised, wiggling his eyebrows while dragging a single finger through her slippery sex. Emma gasped, fisting the bedding under her.

"You are dripping, love. I could just slip right in." His finger never ceased, drawing tight circles around her swollen nub. He then dragged his digit down, entering her slowly. Emma whined, feeling him pump in and out of her.

"Gods, love. You're so tight. I can't wait to be inside you, to feel the drag of your walls on my cock," Killian taunted, loving what his words were doing to her. She was getting wetter by the second.

"No objections here. Or do you like torturing me?" Emma hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as she slightly rocked against his finger needing more.

"Maybe I like watching you come undone. Or maybe I'm just selfish, I am after all a pirate, love." He added another finger, curving them just right until she was seeing stars. He could tell she was holding back.

"Let go, Emma. I want to hear you." Killian added a third finger and lowered his head down sucking her clit back into his mouth. Her hands flew to her breasts kneading and pinching her nipples until she was screaming his name falling apart once again.

His mouth and beard were covered with her juices from her multiple releases. Licking his lips he kissed his way back up her body.

"You taste divine, my love," He hissed. Emma lips found his, tasting herself. She found it incredibly errotic. It only fueled her desire even more. Her hands found their way back to his laces, tugging and pulling them loose.

"You're not nearly as naked as you should be," Emma pouted, attempting to tear his leathers from his body. He laughed, reluctantly pulling himself away from her standing at the foot of the bed.

Killian pushed his trousers the rest of the way down his body, stepping out of them, his eyes still locked with hers. Emma pushed herself up on her knees sliding her way over to him, kissing him with everything she had.

She could feel his engorged member hard against his stomach. Her hands made their way to his brace, touching the leather.

He pulled away, she almost saw shame in his eyes as he looked down. "Hey, I'm sorry. I should have asked," She apologized, cupping his face in her hands.

"No, I'm sorry, love. It's just, I haven't taken it off in front of a women in well, a long time. It always seems to be a turnoff," Killian admitted. Emma could see the painful battle that was happening behind his eyes.

"I highly doubt that would ever happen, but if you want to keep the hook on, I'm fine with you either way. I trust you, Killian," Emma blushed, swiping the pad of her thumb against his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him, almost sealing her words of acceptance.

"You've bared yourself completely to me, I should at least do the same," Killian vowed, "Prepare yourself though, it's not pretty." He bravely undid each buckle all along his arm and down his forearm.

Once he was free from the leather the brace and hook fell to the ground. Emma felt the tension that was just released into the room. Before her was the fearsome Captain Hook who was fully exposed to her.

She reached out her hands touching the mangled disfigured skin, wiping away any thoughts of shame, self consciousness and doubt. She brought his hookless arm to her lips, kissing the white scar tissue and jagged edges of his wrist.

He could feel tears begin the wallow in his eyes. No one had ever shown that kind of love for him in centuries. Emma's lips made their way back to his, dragging him over her again on the bed.

He kissed her, memories of the hardships he faced to find his Swan flooding back. Every curse, every heartbreak, and every rejection was all worth it, just to have her in his arms again.

Emma reached between them finding his length, stroking it, urging him forward. "Are you sure, Emma?" Killian wondered, not wanting her to feel pressured. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist begging him to drive forward.

"Yes, Killian. I'm very sure," Emma encouraged, kissing him. He began to slid his cock through her folds coating him with her essence, teasing her. He then lined himself up at her entrance.

"Just go slow at first. It's been awhile for me, and well, you're a little bigger than I'm used to," She breathed, feeling slightly embarrassed from her last confession.

"I promise, love," he smiled, giving him the confidence he needed. And with that note, he gently eased into her, letting her adjust gradually to his size. Emma breathed in sharply, allowing the pleasure and stretch envelop her body.

"Did I hurt you, love?" Killian worried, stopping his movement entirely. Emma could hear the panic in his voice. "God no. Don't stop, please," She gasped, bucking up her hips, urging him on.

Emma's hands scratched down his back and made their way to his ass propelling him forward until he was fully seated in her heat. Killian wanted to savor the moment, and the feeling of being inside her.

They were a perfect fit. He was already hitting spots that Emma didn't even know existed, and he hadn't even moved yet.

"Fuck, Emma, you don't know how I've longed for this. How many times I've dreamed of this," He moaned. "Killian, please move," Emma whined. He heeded her request and started to move out of her, savoring the way her walls clung to his cock.

Killian bent down and kissed her, as he rocked in and out of her. Emma felt that familiar tingle at the base of her spine, she couldn't believe that she was already falling apart only moments into their lovemaking.

"Fuck, Killian. Harder please," Emma whined, as Killian pinned her hand above her head lacing his fingers with hers. He heeded her command, snapping his hips into her heat, kissing Emma's neck as she moaned his name.

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth lightly biting, trying to focus on anything but the pure pleasure Emma's tight walls were giving him. Wanting this to be completely about her, hoping but not knowing when or if this would happen again. Killian felt Emma shudder under him.

"Come on, darling. I know you have one more in you. Come for me," He growled, as Emma clawed his shoulder leaving crescent marks on his skin. She didn't need to be told twice.

He could feel the tension that was coiled lower in her belly let go as she came. She was making incredibly difficult for him. The feeling of her walls squeezing his cock, he could feel her release dripping from her, coating her thighs.

He almost came right on the spot, but he was determined to get one more orgasm out of her even if it killed him. Killian continued to drive into her, quickening his pace.

Emma couldn't fathom the things this man was doing to her. Why had she waited so long to succumb to his charms. She could have been having amazing sex for months now. Of course it wasn't all about sex but it certainly didn't hurt she thought.

Pleased and needy sounds were falling from her lips as Killian changed the angle slightly. He brought her legs up and rested them on his shoulders and Emma complied, loving the new sensation.

He placed small loving kisses along her right ankle. She moaned softly as his hand made its way to her center, drawing lazy circles just above where they were joined. The pressure was almost unbearable, building and building, making her lose sense of all time and reason.

He was fucking her hard into the mattress trying to hold off until she shattered, writhing under him one last time.

And just like that as if she was reading his mind she fell apart under him, moaning his name like a prayer over and over again. Killian loved the way she looked when she came, so gorgeous and wanton.

He could watch her like this for hours. Killian continued to plunge into her quivering heat drawing out her pleasure and chasing his own with long passionate strokes.

He came muffling his moans in Emma's neck, not wanting to wake any of Granny's other guests, but franky not caring. He spilled his seed into her, coating her walls, milking him dry.

Emma loved the way he filled her up, still having a hard time believing any of this was real. "I'm sorry, love for not lasting longer, your body does things to me, sometimes I can't control myself," Killian apologized, rolling onto his side.

"Are you kidding me? Says the man who just have me four mind blowing orgasms, not that your ego needs stroking" Emma laughed, climbing on top of him, resting her head on his chest cuddling against him, both still catching their breaths.

"And I'm sorry I usually have more control where I finish. I shouldn't have been so careless," Killian professed. "What do you mean?" Emma questioned.

"You could end up with child," He stated, with worry in his eyes. "Killian, no, I'm so sorry. I should have went over all of this with you before. We just got so carried away and it's not the sexist conversation to have in the heat of the moment," Emma teased.

"I take a pill, a medication everyday so I don't get pregnant," She explained, smiling up at him. "You mean like magic?" He questioned. "No, it's more like science," She corrected, seeing the stress and worry melt from his face.

"So with this science, a man can come where ever he wants without a woman falling pregnant?" He asked. "Yeah pretty much," Emma laughed at his analysis of modern birth control.

"Bloody hell, I knew I was born in the wrong realm," He chucked, Emma could feel his breathing start to slow. Killian ran his fingers through her hair, playing with the strands.

She made a mental note to go over condoms with him later. Emma was lost in her thoughts when Killian asked, "Do you regret it?" Emma wasn't sure what he meant. "Regret what?" She casually replied.

"This," Killian worried, Emma sat up, looking him in the eyes. He looked utterly crushed, preparing himself for the worst. "No of course not. Killian, this isn't a one time thing," She confessed, seeing a sliver of light back into his gaze.

"It's not?" He questioned. "I'm sorry for constantly shutting you out these past few months. The truth is I was scared. Everyone in my life has abandoned me or let me down, so I shut people out to prevent me from getting hurt. And that worked for a while, but I realized that I wasn't actually living. I know it will take me sometime to change and to open myself up again, but please don't give up on me," Emma pleaded, knowing she just laid a lot on him.

She was hoping he would say something to break to tension, but he simply leaned down placing a tender kiss to her lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I'll never give up on you, I promise," Killian reassured her. "Good," Emma replied, wrapping his arm around her, spooning him in closer. Emma felt his hardening member between her ass.

"Easy tiger, already?" Emma joked, giggling to herself. "Sorry, love. I guess my body is catching up with me after all these months," He shared. "What do you mean," Emma questioned, wiggling her backside against him.

"I just mean it's been quite a while since I've bedded anyone," Killian admitted, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "How long is quite a while?" Emma requested. "Promise not to laugh," Killian teased. "Promise," Emma laughed.

"It's been almost two years." Emma did the math in her head. Two years, that's when she met him. Two years ago she climbed the beanstalk with him. For part of the time, she didn't even remember who he was.

"You haven't been with a single person since we met?" Emma replied, still confused why the infamous Captain Hook waited all those months not knowing if he would ever see her again. Her heart broke for him.

"Why did you wait so long. Especially after I couldn't remember you?" Emma asked. "You know why, Emma. I mean, I had the oppurtunity to, it just never felt right," She couldn't believe how committed he was to her, even when they were separated by realms he still fought for her. She couldn't fathom what she did to deserve that loyalty.

"Well since we are in the mood for sharing secrets, do you want to hear mine?" Emma inquired, drawing random circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Always," Killian smiled, caressing the smooth curves of her side. "Promise not to laugh," Emma mocked. He loved it when she poked fun at him.

"Remember when you kissed me in New York?" Emma asked. "Of course, I can almost still feel the pain, what of it?" He joked.

"Well, part of the reason I freaked out and called the cops on you was because that night after you kissed me I dreamt of you," Emma confessed, awaiting his response.

"You had a dream about me?" Killian teased. She could feel his smile on the back of her neck. "Well you don't have to make a big deal out of it," Emma grinned sarcastically, batting her eyes at him.

"What were we doing in this dream of yours?" He wondered, kissing down the column of her neck. Their still naked bodies intertwined under the sheets.

"Oh, lots of things, wouldn't want to bore you with the details," She sang, feeling his fingers rub circles into the flat planes of her belly making their way lower.

"Oh, I would love to hear the details, darling," He said, as Emma grew wetter. "Well, we were on your ship in the captain's quarters," She started, as Killian slid his didget through her now soaked folds. She let out a hushed groan.

"And?" "And, you fucked me on every surface imaginable." She cried out, as he drew up more of her arousal, circling her clit. "I would be more than happy to find another ship and recreate that with you sometime," He growled, increasing his pace.

"God, Get in me pirate, now!" Emma demanded. He didn't need to be told twice. He lifted her leg up slightly, propping it on his own and slid home from behind.

He felt even bigger from this angle and Emma loved it. Killian set a much faster and more punishing pace this time, continuing to give her sensitive nub constant attention. They both fell apart in minutes.

"You insatiable siren. Have any other fantasies or dreams you would like to share?" He teased, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, I'll keep you posted. But right now I need to wash the Enchanted Forest off me. I haven't had a real shower in days," Emma added, reluctantly breaking free from his arms as she made her way to her feet.

Emma walked to the bathroom, still entirely nude, knowing that Killian was watching. "Care to join me?" She smirked over her shoulder.

~CS~

After their more than lengthy shower escapades, they were both clean, sated, and pressed against one another in his bed. She never thought of Captain Hook as a snuggler, but her eyes had been opened to many things in the last several hours.

Emma was laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Long moments had passed, silent moments, but yet they weren't awkward. That surprised Emma the most. When ever she had started a new relationship or spent the night with a man, she always felt like she couldn't breath or like running for the door; but not with Hook.

Emma found herself caressing the skin of his left forearm. "Does it ever hurt?" She asked, running her fingers over the scars. "Sometimes, not so much anymore though. It's my brace that causes the pain now, but I'm fairly used to it," Killian admitted.

Emma felt the chapped and dried skin he was referring to when she had an idea. When she first came to Storybrooke and stayed at Granny's, she remembered they had the most amazing complimentary travel size lotions Ruby insisted on stocking their bathrooms with. Coconut and shea butter she recalled. Of course Ruby demanded only the best.

"Where are you going, love?" Killian asked, as she skipped to the bathroom to grab the lotion. "Patience," She teased, yelling a few feet away. "What the bloody hell is that?" He quipped, eyeing the bottle in her hand.

"You trust me?" She grinned, lifting an eyebrow, crawling back onto the bed. "Always," Killian promised. That was all she needed to hear. Emma squirted a heavy portion into her hand and slowly smoothed it onto his broken skin, rubbing it in carefully making sure not to cause him more pain.

It was such an incredibly kind and loving act. Something Killian wasn't used to. He smiled as the gesture eased the burn, not knowing if it was the lotion that helped or Emma's soft touch.

"There, any better?" She asked, as she finished rubbing the last of it into his arm. "Amazing, sure beats goats milk and lard," He smirked, making a mental note to ask Granny for more of the stuff.

"Thank you, Emma. She nodded and then yawned. She looked at the clock above the bed. Emma couldn't believe it was almost two in the morning. Where had the time gone?

She laid back into his arms gathering the blankets back on top of them. "Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Emma whispered, almost half asleep. "Of course, love, but won't your parents worry about where you are?" He asked, smoothing the tips of her arms.

She blushed at his concern. "No, I told them I was staying with Ruby tonight, but I know my mom saw through right through it. She wasn't who I was worried about, it was more about my dad. I prefer all your attachments right where they are thank you very much," Emma giggled.

They talked until the both drifted off. It was the best sleep Killian had experienced in decades. He could feel the sun shining through the curtains slowly waking him up.

Subconsciously he reached to the right searching for Emma before he even opened his eyes. He skimmed the sheets with his hand only to find them empty.

His heart sank. Apart of him knew it was all too good to be true but Emma had a tendency to blind him. It seemed as if all trace of her was gone. Killian almost thought it had all just been a dream or a figment of his imagination, but he could smell her perfume on his pillow.

Killian felt a mixture of anger, disappointment, and sadness when he hurt the door knob squeak.

In walked Emma with two coffees and breakfast from Granny's. His face instantly brightened. "Hey, sorry I needed food, figured you would too since we haven't had real food in days. I guess maybe you're used to eating bread for every meal, but I'm not. I was gonna wake you but we did not seem to get much sleep," Emma teased, setting the bag and coffee on the small table near the window.

Killian quickly put some pants and made his way over to the woman who not only stayed but brought food. What did he do to get so lucky? He bent down and kissed her lips, threading his fingers through her hair. Emma wasn't ready for the passion that rushed through her veins. "I'm glad you stayed."


End file.
